


Sur votre trente et un - KHR édition

by HaruCarnage



Series: Sur votre 31 - Fb Challenge [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Série de drabbles qui ne se suivent pas suite à un défi. 31 drabbles sur le couple Yamamoto x Gokudera.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Sur votre 31 - Fb Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953538
Kudos: 2





	1. Main

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. 
> 
> Note : Je réponds à un défi de la bibliothèque à fictions avec deux fandoms qui me tiennent à cœur.

Sa main était couverte de brûlures, il aurait dû s’en douter. Yamamoto lâcha un soupir avant d’aller chercher une pommade cicatricielle. Il savait que sans l’instance de son père supplée à celle de Tsuna, il ne serait pas là, chez lui. 

« Tu n’as pas besoin de t’en occuper.   
\- Je préfère te savoir en pleine forme. Sans elles, tu auras des soucis à aider Tsuna si jamais un truc se passe. »

Gokudera se laissa faire. Même si ce n’était jamais facile pour eux de s’entendre, ils s’appréciaient beaucoup. Yamamoto espérait percer cette carapace épaisse sous laquelle se cachait ce garçon qu’il aimait malgré son caractère. 


	2. Livre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ce livre devait être quelque pat, il le savait bien. Depuis quand les règles du base-ball pouvaient ainsi s’envoler ? Yamamoto resta calme, c’était peut-être son père qui l’avait rangé dans sa bibliothèque peu garnie. Il marcha vers sa chambre où on retrouvait ses quelques mangas et livres dans une étagère en bois sombre.

« Tu cherches quoi ?   
\- Hayato… Tu m’as fait peur.  
\- Soit, qu’est que tu furètes ainsi ?  
\- Tu quoi ? Peu importe… Tu as vu mon livre sur les règles du base-ball ?  
\- Ouais, c’est moi qui l’ai. Je pense comprendre pourquoi tu aimes ce sport débile. »

Yamamoto ne pouvait pas être plus heureux...


	3. Déguisement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les déguisements, ce n’était pas son truc. Hayato Gokudera pesta sur le tissu qui glissait entre ses mains. Ça ne devait pas si complexe à mettre que ça. Il était malin, bien plus que les deux autres habitants de la maison. Le vêtement glissa à nouveau, créant une colère plus que forte en lui. Il sortit d’une de ses poches de pantalon, un paquet de cigarettes. 

« Tout ça pour faire plaisir au boss...  
\- Laisse-moi t’aider à mettre ce yukata.  
\- Je peux y arriver seul.  
\- Je vois ça Hayato. Laisse moi faire... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs enfila avec facilité le vêtement et l’attacha fermement. 

« Là, tu es parfait. Tu vas encore créer des jaloux.  
\- Ces poulettes ne m’intéressent pas.  
\- Bon à savoir... »

Gokudera sortit avec un sourire. Cet imbécile lui fera tout décidément...


	4. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il s’était toujours posé la question de pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d’un crétin pareil. Il fallait dire que Yamamoto avait ce truc. Ce petit quelque chose qui fait que malgré lui, il avait fini par rentrer dans son cœur. Bien sûr, il ne lui disait pas, hors de question que monsieur croit qu’il avait gagné la partie. Mauvais perdant, il l’était. Mais il en avait rien à faire. Gokudera Hayato ne sera pas le premier à le dire, ça sera ce crétin et c’était non négociable. Il sortit une cigarette avant de la plier en deux.

« Faut vraiment que je trouve un truc pour calmer mes nerfs... »

Peut-être embêter Yamamoto Takeshi et sa façon d’être le calmerait...


	5. Défaite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Une défaite, c’était toujours douloureux. Yamamoto Takeshi l’avait appris à la dure face à cette situation, il s’était trouvé complètement inutile. Tous les mots des autres étaient restés vides de sens. 

« Tu as le droit de pleurer abruti.  
\- Je ne sais pas, on comptait sur moi… Et j’ai échoué, je ne suis pas parvenu à vous aider. À aider Tsuna et les autres. Je ne pouvais même plus vous protéger.  
\- Viens ici. »

Yamamoto s’approcha de son ami, ce dernier grogna avant de l’embrasser fougueusement. 

« Te savoir auprès de moi a suffit à me motiver. Tu devrais en être heureux.   
\- Je ne suis qu’un idiot chanceux.  
\- C’est ce que je me tue à te dire. Et maintenant pleure pour que je puisse te consoler. »

Décidément, son amant n’avait presque aucune délicatesse, mais il l’aimait malgré tout. 


	6. Je t'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Trois mots, pourtant, il n’était pas facile pour Hayato Gokudera de les prononcer. Il pouvait voir la tristesse dans les yeux de ce garçon qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort. Il s’approcha de Yamamoto Takeshi avec un vague sourire. Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse. 

« Je t’aime. N’en doute pas Takeshi. »

Ce dernier rit et l’embrassa. Le couple passa un moment avec des gestes tendre l’un envers l’autre jusqu’à ce que le sommeil viennent se rappeler à eux. La tête de l’un contre celle de l’autre, leur corps proche comme peu de fois et leurs souffles s’étant synchronisés.


	7. Toujours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Son véritable sourire, Gokudera voulait tellement le voir plus. Il était si rare, trop rare. Toujours son sourire un peu faux sur son visage. Il l’aimerait l’arracher, mais était là. Il lâcha un soupir et posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

« Je préfère ton vrai sourire. C’est lui qui a fini par me conquérir.   
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, le voir me donne envie de l’immortaliser à chaque fois. Comme ça, je l’aurai toujours avec moi.  
\- Fait donc. »

Yamamoto lui tendit un appareil photo ancien. Gokudera rit un peu avant de tenter diverses choses pour faire apparaître ce sourire. Après quelques minutes, il y parvint avec grande satisfaction.


	8. Libre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Libre, il était libre. Être retenu en otage avait été très stressant. Yamamoto Takeshi serra contre lui son sauveur qui grogna. 

« Pas trop ce genre d’effusion d’affection en public Takeshi.   
\- J’ai eu si peur, et je devais bien un câlin à mon sauveur favori. »

Gokudera lâcha un soupir, il savait qu’il ne pourrait rien faire pour calmer cet homme dans ses gestes.

« Sous tes airs calme, tu caches un sacré volcan.  
\- Il n’y a pas de volcan au Japon. »

Takeshi rit en voyant son amant se frapper le crâne.


	9. Mariage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Son cœur battait si fort, il avait le souffle coupé. Yamamoto s’approcha de son amant en compagnie de son père qui pleurait de joie. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté prit sa main doucement et sourit à son tour.

« Paré pour le grand saut ?  
\- Plus que jamais... »

Son futur mari rit un peu avant de se calmer pour faire face à un sosie d’une star à la noix. Celui qui finirait par les unir pour le pire, mais surtout le meilleur. Il débita son discours en anglais et le couple lui répondit d’une même voix. 

« Oui. »

Ils s’embrassèrent sous l’applaudissement de leurs amis et proches. 


	10. Protéger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Protéger Tsuna, c’était normal. Il posa un regard sur les autres. Ils allaient bien. Il fit un geste pour un d’entre eux. Takeshi Yamamoto. 

« Tsuna, on passe à la phase deux ?  
\- Bah, oui. Je ne pense pas que Hibari saura attendre.  
\- Toujours pareil avec lui. Heureusement que Takeshi est là pour assurer nos arrières.  
\- J’en suis conscient que toi et Yamamoto, vous êtes les piliers de cette équipe. »

Gokudera rit et sauta pour se mettre à côté de son collègue et amant. Il l’embrassa brièvement.

« Encore quelques instants à tenir... »

Le groupe finit par gagner la partie, ce n'était pourtant pas gagné vu la maladresse de Tsuna...


	11. Roi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Gokudera ne voulait pas être roi, il ne méritait pas cette place. Il savait que les serviteurs parlait de lui et du fait qu’il était un bâtard. Les seuls qui l’appréciaient vraiment étaient Tsuna et Yamamoto. Le premier ferait diversion et le second l’aiderait dans sa fuite. 

« Tu sais que tu perds tout en me suivant, imbécile…  
\- J’ai décidé de vous suivre, car j’aime passer du temps avec vous.  
\- Je ne suis pas toujours sympa avec toi pourtant.  
\- On est ami, et ça me suffit. Tsuna nous rejoindra plus tard. »

Gokudera profita du bruit que créait Tsuna, bénissant pour une fois la grande maladresse de son meilleur ami. Il suivit Yamamoto, il serait bientôt loin de tout ce protocole étouffant...


	12. Envie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

L’envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne le dévorait, Gokudera s’avança dans la pénombre pour trouver le corps de son amant. Il sourit en sentant ce dernier proche. 

« Si tu ne bouges pas, je finirai par te manger tout cru.   
\- Et si je me laisse faire ?  
\- Tu es sûr de me laisser. Ça risque d’être violent parfois…  
\- Tant que les premiers gestes sont doux, je supporterai ta violence.  
\- Takeshi, tu viens de réveiller un démon... »

Le jeune homme sous le corps endiablé rit et embrassa son partenaire. Gokudera prit un malin plaisir à faire monter la température entre eux pour enfin s’unir à cet homme dans la nuit. Leurs chairs se frappant avec ardeur dans un rythme effréné.


	13. Mer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La mer méditerranée était belle, Yamamoto pouvait comprendre pourquoi Gokudera avait voulu passer ses vacances en Italie. C’était vraiment un bel endroit, les plages du Japon n’avait qu’à bien se tenir. Il sourit et embrassa son amant. 

« Merci pour ce beau paysage Hayato.  
\- Tu n’as rien vu. Je te réserve d’autres surprises. Ce soir, tu mangeras italien, cuisiné par un Italien.  
\- Tu fais tout ça pour moi ?  
\- Ouais, je te dois bien ça. Merci de m’aimer et de me supporter chaque jour. Je ne suis pas un cadeau. »

Yamamoto rit, qu’importe le caractère de son amoureux, il l’aimait.


	14. Cauchemar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yamamoto détestait les cauchemars, mais ceux de son amant étaient bien pires. Il se souvenait d’un songe que Gokudera avait narré calmement un matin derrière un café. Il se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui dormait dans une autre chambre pour éviter de le déranger. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres avait vite compris que sous ses airs rebelles et colériques se cachait une personne qui avait eu une existence très chaotique. Il frappa deux brefs coups sur la paroi coulissante avant d’entrer. 

« Mauvaise nuit Takeshi ?  
\- Oui, désolé, je peux rester avec toi ?  
\- Ne va pas te plaindre si je te réveille à nouveau.  
\- Qui sait, peut-être que ma présence éloignerait les vilains rêves. »

Gokudera roula des yeux avant frappé l’arrière du crâne de son squatteur nocturne. 

« Dors et ne dis pas de bêtises. »


	15. Je ne sais pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

Hayato savait beaucoup de choses, il les avait étudiés pour la plupart. Par contre, il avait des failles, la plus grandes était du côté sentimental. Malgré cette méconnaissance, il y avait eu Yamamoto Takeshi et son éternel sourire, qui était son petit ami. 

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Pour me comprendre, je suis du genre à balancer des trucs hyper scientifiques et toi, tu arrives plus pou moins à capté. Même Tsuna est plus largué que toi, et pourtant son tuteur l’a fait travailler sur toutes les matières sans pitié. »

Yamamoto haussa les épaules et embrassa la joue de son amant.

« C’est parce que je t’aime, c’est tout. »


	16. Frisson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Un frisson lui parcourra la colonne vertébrale quand il vit avec horreur son amant blessé et saignant abondamment sur le sol. Gokudera s’avança le souffle court.

« Ne meurs pas imbécile, que deviendrais-je sans toi ? Vis, s’il te plaît… Takeshi, ne me laisse pas... »

il se pencha et commença des soins improvisé à son amant. Il pleurait, mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Il devait le sauver. Quand Shoichi s’avança, il retint sa respiration.

« Je vais l’aider. Mais reste là, je sens qu’il est toujours parmi nous parce que tu es là.   
\- Sauve-le, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. »

Shoichi hocha la tête et s’aida de ses flammes du soleil pour soigner l’homme blessé. Après quelques instants, les blessures étaient refermées, mais il était toujours aussi pâle.

« Il s’en sortira, il faudra une perfusion et une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Gokudera hocha la tête et remercia son ami. Son amant était sauvé. 


	17. Pomme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : J'ai combiné ce drabble avec un atelier de la plume arc-en-ciel

Voir la pomme d’Adam bouger doucement alors qu’il buvait sa bière avait un pouvoir hypnotisant. Yamamoto Takeshi avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas saisir le col de son amant pour lui plaquer un baiser dont avait le secret. Tenant à la suite de leur mission dans ce pays où le soleil et les pyramides dansaient joyeusement, le jeune homme serra son poing.

« Peut-être plus tard Takeshi, mas avant retrouvons nos motos et finissons ces négociations au plus vite.   
\- Comme j’ai hâte de retrouver ta chaleur dans notre lit au quartier général.  
\- Tâche de tenir parole, j’en ai envie aussi, imbécile. »

Yamamoto rit doucement, il reconnaissait bien là son amoureux. Toujours aussi fougueux.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera grimaça, il détestait les roses, ces fichues fleurs à la noix avaient déchiré ses habits. Il préférait nettement quand c’était durant une nuit endiablée avec son amant. Il posa un regard sur ce dernier. Il était un peu blessé. Mais rie de grave. 

« Mais vous êtes complètement folles les filles, nous pousser ainsi pourquoi ? Parce que Tsuna n’a pas daigné vous choisir ? J'y peux quelque chose ?  
\- Hayato, non, ne fait pas ça… S’il te plaît.  
\- Vous avez de la chance que je tiens à cet imbécile, car aucune d’entre vous méritait le dixième du nom. Il a bien choisi tant pis pour vous les dindes... »

Gokudera prit la main de son amoureux et laissa les filles hurler leur désaccord.


	19. Enfant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera ne savait pas ce qui était pire entre les enfants et les femmes. Il lâcha un soupir en regardant Lambo. Le jeune garçon n’était pas méchant. Il était juste un sale gosse trop gâté par la mère de son meilleur ami, Tsuna. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l’épaule de son amoureux.

« Tu penses vraiment qu’il grandira dans sa tête un jour.  
\- Peut-être, je ne peux pas dire ce qu’il sera dans l’avenir. J’espère juste que Tsuna tiendra le coup. Je tiens à lui.  
\- Moi aussi, c’est notre meilleur ami.  
\- Et il est épuisé par son frère adoptif.  
\- Je sais, mais j’ai essayé de m’occuper et tu connais le résultat.  
\- Je sais, c’était le même que moi. »

Un échec total pour les deux hommes. 


	20. Victoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Gokudera rit un peu, cette victoire, il la devait aux conseils stupides de son amoureux. Il posa un regard sur ce dernier avant de lui voler un baiser. 

« Merci.  
\- De rien, je me doutais que mes conseils pouvaient être utiles pour cette épreuve.  
\- Je déteste être suspendu au hasard, mais ça peut avoir du bon. Maintenant, je vais battre ce boss final.  
\- Courage mon amour. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté reprit sa partie. Il n’allait pas laisser ce jeu sans avoir fini son histoire. Il voulait savoir si tout ça se finissait bien ou s’il pouvait râler sur les scénaristes sadiques.


	21. Sorcier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

« Ce n’est pas sorcier pourtant, tu dois juste suivre le plan.   
\- C’est un meuble Ikea, essaye de lire du suédois Hayato. »

Le susnommé prit des mains le plan de cette épreuve de bricolage. Il allait prouver à Yamamoto que c’était possible de monter un meuble. Il ressembla les planches et les vis et commençait son œuvre. Il demanda l’aide de son amant quand il devait tenir certains pans du meuble droit en vissant. En résumé, pour bricoler ce genre de choses, il fallait être deux. 

« C’est dans ce genre de moment que je me dis que je fais bien de sortir avec toi, Takeshi. J’aurais jamais réussi seul. »


	22. Larmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yamamoto pleurait et serra contre lui son amant. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’en vouloir de laisser couler sa tristesse et être en colère. Tsuna avait disparu et ce dernier avait dit simplement tous ces amis : « Je reviendrais. ». Mais il n’était pas revenu, il avait fini presque mort. 

« On n’a rien fait Hayato. On est horrible comme amis.   
\- Je me veux aussi Takeshi, terriblement. Mais le dixième du nom a voulu affronter cette chose seul. Sûrement pour nous protéger. Tu sais comment il est.  
\- Quand bien même, je m‘en veux, saura t-il utiliser ses jambes ? Son corps entier était en miette.  
\- Croyons aux efforts concentrés de Ryohei, Shoichi, Luxuria et Daisy pour Tsuna. »

Yamamoto hocha la tête, ces quatre hommes allaient réussir l’impossible, il en était certain. 


	23. Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera porta à ses lèvres le verre de champagne. Il avait un sourire en repensant à quel point Byakuran et d’autres des connaissances de Tsuna avait couru après ce dernier. À présent, aucun homme, ni aucune femme ne pourrait l’approcher sans avoir un coup bien sentit sur le crâne. 

« Dixième du nom a bien choisi, au moins il sera tranquille.   
\- J’avoue que ça nous laissera plus de temps pour nous deux.  
\- Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi. »

Son amant rit un peu, Yamamoto Takeshi avait cette manière de prendre les choses à la légère souvent. Mais dans l’intimité, Gokudera n’avait pas à se plaindre de cet homme.


	24. Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le sceau de poulet paré, Gokudera arriva à la maison de Takeshi. Il avait du mal à se faire à cette tradition japonaise. Mais au moins, il n’avait pas à décorer un sapin. Fêter Noël au Japon avait de sacrés avantages. Il rit puis embrassa son amant. Cette soirée, c’était une occasion pour eux de se retrouver loin de leurs amis et ne pas être dérangé par je ne sais pas qui. 

« Tu te rends compte que j’ai tout de même acheté des cadeaux.  
\- Mais moi aussi, Hayato. Mais le seau de poulet, c’est sacré ici.  
\- Je l’avais compris lorsque je me suis bagarré avec une dinde au magasin. »


	25. Guerre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Je suis parti loin dans mon délire, j'avoue.

« Nous sommes de retour…  
\- Pour vous protéger des mafieux  
\- Afin de préservez l’ordre et la tranquillité.  
\- Afin de calmer toutes les petites frappes. »

Puis les deux hommes reprirent ensemble.

« Afin de rendre ce monde plus joli. Afin de ne pas appeler le Vendice. »

Ils se mirent ensuite dans une position qui leur semblait classe .

« Takeshi  
\- Hayato  
\- La team Vongola, plus rapide que les flammes.   
\- Rendez-vous tous où ça sera la guerre… »

Leurs armements se mirent à aboyer pour l’un et miauler pour l’autre. Gokudera et Yamamoto sourirent fièrement de leur entrée. Quoi de mieux qu’une rengaine pour se présenter...


	26. Je suis là

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages na m'appartiennent pas.

Yamamoto Takeshi tenait avec fermeté son amant contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux doucement afin de le calme. Il détestait voir Hayato dans cet état. Il ne pouvait rien dire sans faire une gaffe. Son amoureux n'était pas du genre à se rabaisser quand il tentait de lui donner un peu de confiance. 

« Je me sens si sale, je t’ai sali Takeshi. Je suis un monstre ; ta pureté, je te l’ai volé…  
\- Tout ce que je sais, c’est que je t’aime Hayato, je suis là et je resterai toujours à tes côtés quand bien même tes mots sont parfois durs envers moi.  
\- Désolé, je suis un petit ami pitoyable…  
\- Je pense surtout à la chance que j’ai de t’avoir dans ma vie. »

Il mit fin aux mots pleins de doute de son amant par un baiser.


	27. Automne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les feuilles aux couleurs chatoyantes dansaient doucement dans les airs alors qu’ils avançaient paisiblement. La main dans la main, ils se sourirent. 

« Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça serait d’aimer. Je le découvre avec toi, Takeshi. Ce n’était pas gagné. J’ai compris que mon admiration pour Tsuna était parfois un poison pour lui et moi. Tu crois qu’il m’en veut.  
\- Non, il n’est pas comme ça. Tu le sais, pas contre, tu recommences à parler de lui. Tu as de la chance que je ne suis pas jaloux.  
\- Je suis irrécupérable…  
\- Non. »

Ils s’embrassèrent doucement sous les feuilles colorées par l’automne. 


	28. Univers Alternatif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Je me suis grandement inspiré de Saint Seiya aka les Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

Son armure sur le dos, Takeshi courrait avec détermination vers leur prochain ennemi. Ce dernier rit de façon perfide. Faisant réagir la plupart de ses amis, parés à en découdre. 

« Laissez-le moi cette fois.  
\- Ne perds pas, sinon je te fais la tête au carré. Chevalier de platine ou non, ça ne change rien.  
\- Je ne perdrai pas, Hayato. Puis tu serais bien triste sans moi. »

Takeshi se mit en position, il ressemblait vaguement à un chien avec ses mains formant la gueule de l’animal. 

« Les crocs du grand chien ! »

Les mains de Takeshi touchèrent avec force l’armure de platine de son adversaire qui répliquait. 

« L’envol de la grue. »

Toutes ses attaques étaient puissantes, mais n’abandonnaient pas. Ça non. Il insistait, brûlant son cosmos comme jamais. Après un combat acharné, il avait vaincu le chevalier de la Grue. Fier, il serra contre lui son amant qui grognait. 

« Ce n’est pas fini, on a d’autres combat avant de libérer Tsuna. »


	29. Maison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Takeshi posa son bras sur les épaules de Hayato avec un immense sourire. 

« Tu n’as jamais rêvé d’une maison ?  
\- Non, entre le manoir de mon père, la maison surpeuplé du dixième du nom et mon appartement, franchement, je préfère le dojo de ton père. Même si je suis un squatteur plus qu’un habitant.  
\- Tu te trompes Hayato, si mon père t’a invité, c’est qu’il connaissait ms sentiments que j’avais envers toi.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment le remercier de m’avoir donné un toit stable sans que je me tue dans un petit boulot dans une supérette.  
\- Simplement en m’aimant comme tu le fais maintenant. »


	30. Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La prison des Vendicaire était effrayante, même lui ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou dire. Hayato reculait alors que son amant s’avança avec son habituel sourire collé aux lèvres. 

« On aimerai vous remettre une personne. Je ne sais pas ce que Tsuna dira de ça. Mais je pense que vous êtes les meilleurs pour le garder. Votre taux d’évasion est assez bas. Cet homme est connu pour ces évasions, je vous préviens. Bien entendu, il a frotté un peu à notre famille et failli tuer un de nos compagnons.   
\- Bien, laissez-nous le prisonnier. »

Hayato poussa l’homme qui se fit enchaîner à une vitesse impressionnante. 


	31. Dimanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Takeshi et Hayato s’embrasèrent avec amour, c’était le jour où il avait décidé ensemble qu’ils ne s’occuperont de personne. Même Tsuna. Pour d’autres, c’était qu’un dimanche ordinaire. Les deux hommes passèrent un moment dans les bras de l’autre, profitant de cette présence qui était devenue indispensable. 

« Je t’aime.  
\- Je t’aime Hayato. Il faudra garder ce genre de moments au moins toutes les deux semaines.  
\- Je suis d’accord. Je n’aurai pas à supporter ceux que j’apprécie que moyennement. J’aurai juste toi. Ça me suffit à rendre ma journée super. »

Takeshi flatté embrassa à nouveau son amoureux. D’habitude, il était avare en mots gentils, il n’allait pas trop en demander à cet homme.


End file.
